indiefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Dimartino
Antonio Di Martino (Palermo, 1º dicembre 1982), in arte Dimartino, è un cantautore e musicista italiano, originario di Misilmeri. Storia Famelika Antonio Di Martino inizia la sua carriera artistica nel 1998 quando fonda a Misilmeri i Famelika insieme a Enrico Orlando (chitarra), Giusto Correnti (batteria) e Pippo Guagliardo (chitarra). Nel 1999 arriva la prima demo, dal titolo Davanti al plenilunio. Il gruppo si fa notare in giro per la Sicilia anche per la volontà di esprimere apertamente le proprie idee contro la mafia (il brano Giovà ne è un esempio). Nel settembre 2002 esce per il Consorzio Operatori Artistici il primo album, dal titolo Storie poco normali, che viene presentato al Meeting delle Etichette Indipendenti di Faenza e viene distribuito da Mediamusicaitalia. Tra il 2003 e il 2004 i Famelika suonano in giro per l'Italia aprendo i concerti di band fra le quali Afterhours, Persiana Jones, Zulù, Bisca e Meganoidi. Tra il 2004 e il 2006 inoltre aprono le date siciliane del tour di Caparezza. Il 22 settembre 2006 pubblicano il secondo album, dal titolo Maschere felici. Il lavoro, autoprodotto e mixato a Genova da Mattia Cominotto (chitarrista dei Meganoidi), miscela musica d'autore italiana e francese e progressive. Il video di Cenere spose verrà pubblicato nel gennaio 2007 e vincerà nello stesso anno il premio "Miglior videoclip indipendente" al festival Spaziogiovani di Foggia. Nel febbraio i Famelika vincono il XVII festival di Caltanissetta, mentre in maggio iniziano un tour che si concluderà con l'apertura per il concerto di Morgan. Nel marzo 2008 partecipano alla prima data del "Jack Daniel's live tour" con Giuliano Palma & the Bluebeaters. Nel settembre dello stesso anno entra a far parte della band un nuovo membro, ossia Simona Norato (piano). Nell'aprile 2009 vincono Arezzo Wave Sicilia, mentre in maggio vincono il concorso Primo maggio tutto l'anno che li porta ad esibirsi durante il Concerto del Primo Maggio a Roma. In giugno cambiano nome, mettendo la C al posto della K, diventando quindi Famelica. Dimartino Nel 2010 l'esperienza dei Famelika si chiude e inizia quella dei Dimartino. I Dimartino sono composti da tre ex Famelika: Antonio Di Martino (voce e basso), Giusto Correnti (batteria, percussioni e melodica) e Simona Norato (tastiere e chitarra). Nel dicembre 2010 esce il primo album dei Dimartino, dal titolo Cara maestra abbiamo perso. Il disco, pubblicato da Pippola Music,vede la produzione artistica di Cesare Basile, al disco collaborano altri artisti: Le luci della centrale elettrica (in Parto), Alessandro Fiori e Enrico Gabrielli dei Mariposa (in La lavagna è sporca), Lorenzo Corti (in Ho sparato a Vinicio Capossela con Gabrielli) e Cesare Basile (in La ballata della moda), con quest'ultimo che compare anche nei crediti come coproduttore. L'album contiene inoltre il brano La ballata della moda, che è una cover di Luigi Tenco. Il tema cardine di Cara maestra abbiamo perso è la sconfitta generazionale. Riguardo a questo disco infatti, Di Martino afferma: "L'ammissione di una sconfitta per me è la più grande affermazione di libertà, in fondo sono stati i perdenti a fare la storia." Dall'album sono estratti due pezzi: Cambio idea (video diretto da Giacomo Triglia) e Cercasi anima (video di Manuela Di Pisa e Igor Scalisi Palminteri). Dal 4 febbraio al 14 maggio 2011 i Dimartino sono in tour per promuovere Cara maestra abbiamo perso. Nello stesso periodo i Dimartino collaborano con Brunori Sas alla realizzazione della canzone Animal Colletti contenuta in Vol. 2 - Poveri Cristi. In agosto aprono, in occasione dell'Ypsigrock Festival di Castelbuono, il concerto dei Mogwai insieme ai Mount Kimbie. Nello stesso anno pubblicano due brani: Macellare è lecito e L'uccisione di Babbo Natale (cover di Francesco De Gregori). Nel marzo 2012 comunicano, assieme ad un video promo, il titolo del secondo album, che è Sarebbe bello non lasciarsi mai, ma abbandonarsi ogni tanto è utile. Questo lavoro vede la luce in maggio, è distribuito da Picicca Dischi ed è coprodotto da Dario Brunori. Il singolo di lancio è Non siamo gli alberi, di cui viene realizzato anche un videoclip diretto da Giacomo Triglia. In Cartoline da Amsterdam partecipa Giovanni Gulino (Marta Sui Tubi). Nel giugno 2013 viene pubblicato l'EP Non vengo più mamma corredato da un fumetto le cui illustrazioni sono di Igor Scalisi Palminteri, mentre il soggetto e i dialoghi sono di Antonio Di Martino. Il libro racconta di due ragazzi che, leggendo il libro Il corpo non esiste, decidono di acquistare il kit della dolce morte (realmente venduto in Gran Bretagna e ideato da Philip Nitschke). Il 25 giugno 2013 viene diffuso il video di No Autobus, diretto da Giacomo Triglia e realizzato con un'innovativa e sofisticata tecnica che combina rendering3D e tecnologia reflex. Il 3 aprile 2015 esce in radio Come una guerra la primavera, il primo singolo estratto dall'album Un paese ci vuole, pubblicato il 21 aprile. Il disco vede, tra gli ospiti, la collaborazione di Francesco Bianconi dei Baustelle e di Cristina Donà. Nel 2016 compone insieme a Dolcenera ed Ermal Meta il brano Parlerò d'amore interpretato da Alice Paba, con il quale la cantante vince la quarta edizione del talent show The Voice of Italy. Nel gennaio del 2017 Antonio Di Martino scrive insieme al cantautore Brunori Sas la canzone "Diego ed io" sul rapporto d'amore che legò Diego Rivera e Frida Khalo, inserita nell'album A casa tutto bene. Nel 2017 esce Un mondo raro, che contiene canzoni del repertorio di Chavela Vargas tradotte in italiano. Il disco è stato registrato insieme a Fabrizio Cammarata in Messico insieme ai due chitarristi storici della cantante messicana i "Los Macorinos". L'album viene pubblicato in concomitanza con un libro di Antonio Di Martino e Fabrizio Cammarata dal titolo "Un mondo raro", basato sulla vita di Chavela Vargas. Il 12 dicembre 2018 esce Cuoreintero, il nuovo singolo di Dimartino, tratto da Afrodite, il nuovo album uscito per 42 Records (in collaborazione con Picicca) il 25 gennaio 2019. Discografia Album in studio: * 2010 - Cara maestra abbiamo perso * 2012 - Sarebbe bello non lasciarsi mai, ma abbandonarsi ogni tanto è utile * 2015 - Un paese ci vuole * 2017 - Un mondo raro ''(con Fabrizio Cammarata) * 2019 - ''Afrodite Singoli: * 2010 - Cambio idea * 2010 - Cercasi anima * 2012 - Non siamo gli alberi * 2015 - Come una guerra la primavera * 2018 - Cuoreintero * 2018 - Feste comandate EP: * 2013 - Non vengo più mamma Collaborazioni: * 2014 - Proud of you (con Mey Green) * 2015 - ''Fiorire ''(con Giuliano Dottori) Categoria:Artisti